Days at Dalton
by Dancing Into Warblerland
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Reed and Shane. Daltonverse. Each drabble has Reed and/or Shane in it. Pairing include, but are not limited to Van Larson, BatCat  Julian/Shane  and Rane.
1. Rane: Sexting

**_Message from Shane:_**_ I want you._

Reed looked at his phone curiously, trying to decipher Shane's text. Shane hadgone home for the weekend because it was his mother's birthday and had been texting Reed constantly, complaining about it. The texts ahd stopped at 8 and Reed assumed that Shane had his family had gone out for dinner or something. It was now 11 and the only reason Reed was up was because he was waiting for a goodnight text from Shane.

**_To Shane:_**_ What?_

**_Message from Shane:_**_ I want you. I want to feel your body pressed against mine. I want to feel you running your hands along my chest as I mark you in a way no one else can._

Reed's breath hitched and his face burned red as he read the text. He crossed the room and locked the door, thankful that Kurt had also gone home for the weekend. Still, he knew where this was going to lead, and didn't want anyone like the twins walking in part way.

**_To Shane:_**_ Oh really? Then what?_

**_Message from Shane:_**_ I'd roll us both over so that you were underneath me and pull your shirt up over your head. I'd slowly make my way down to the waistband of your pants, kissing, sucking and biting every bit of skin I can get to, worshipping your perfect body._

Reed had to lie down on his bed, his knees becoming too weak to hold him up. He tried to breathe evenly, but just thinking about Shane doing those things to him made him breathless. Before he had chance to reply, another message came.

**_Message from Shane:_**_ I'd scrape my nails gently along the v of your hips and kiss the skin just above your waistband, looking up at you through my eyelashes._

**_To Shane:_**_ You drive me crazy when you do that.._

**_Message from Shane:_**_ I know. I'd pull off your pants and underwear in one go, and you'd blush slightly from being so exposed, but you'd be urging me with lust blown eyes for more. I'd comply, but not until I tease you until you're begging. I'd kiss up your thighs, getting so close, but not close enough. You're only half hard, and I want you to be fully aroused before I do anything else._

Reed moaned quietly, a hand creeping down to palm himself through his pants. It would be more difficult texting Shane with just one hand, but he would manage.

**_To Shane:_**_ Keep going…_

**_Message from Shane:_**_ I'd finally take you up in my mouth, hollowing out my cheeks and sucking hard, looking up at you as you moan and gasp. I'd take you all in, and you'd cry out as you felt yourself hit the back of my throat. You'd choke out that you're close and I'd hum in acknowledgement, making you moan again, a shudder running through your body. Shall I keep going?_

Reed had to put his phone down as his back arched. He had pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and was pumping himself firmly, knowing that he was close to his peak.

**_To Shane:_**_ God, yes. Don't stop now._

**_Message from Shane:_**_ Very well. I suck harder and bob my head up and down on your stiff cock. I look up at you again and urge you with my eyes to let go. Your hips jerk up once more and you hit the back of my throat. You cry out as you orgasm, cumming hot down my throat. I swallow it all and pull off with a pop, grinning. You smile back down at me, your whole body still shaking and I crawl up to kiss you. My lips are smeared with cum and you let out a quiet moan as you taste yourself on them._

"Shanee.." Reed moaned. He pumped faster, breath coming out in short gasps as he felt himself come closer. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock and cried out as he climaxed, spilling onto his hands and the sheets as his hips jerked up. He was breathing heavily as he came down from his high, and searched for his phone, which had fallen off the bed somehow.

**_To Shane:_**_ Wow. That was incredible. I miss you._

He pulled up his boxers and threw his pants over to the side of the room as he waited for Shane's reply, too tired to bother cleaning up properly. He'd do it tomorrow.

**_Message from Shane:_**_ I know ;) I miss you too. Goodnight, I love you xoxo_

Reed smiled sleepily, crawling under his covers, sending a quick reply to Shane before nodding off to sleep.

**_To Shane:_**_ Night, Love you too xx_


	2. BatCat: Crazy

"Shane, what the fuck are you doing in that tree?"

Shane grinned down from where he was hanging upside down. "I'm the little bat, Julian. It's obvious." He rolled his eyes dramatically and smirked down at the actor.

Julian simply raised an eyebrow at Shane. "So you decided to climb the biggest tree on campus? If that branch snaps, you'll break your neck from the fall."

Shane laughed. 'Come on, Julian, live a little. You're supposed to be a cat. Cats climb trees." He grinned wickedly. "Plus, I'm not coming down unless you climb up here and kiss me."

"Fine, stay up there then." Julian shrugged, starting to move away.

Shane called out to Julian. "That means no kissing, make outs or sex unless you get your butt up here and kiss me." he grinned.

Julian froze, looking back at Shane, trying t figure out if he was serious or not. Once he deemed that he was actually, completely serious, he grumbled before moving to climb the tree, stopping at a branch just under Shane's, so that their heads were level. Shane grinned.

Julian sighed and pulled Shane into a deep kiss, leaving them both glad they held tightly onto the tree.

"You're absolutely fucking crazy." Julian sighed.

Shane just smirked."But you love me anyway."

Julian nodded. "I love you anyway." he echoed, pulling Shane into another kiss


	3. Rane feat Laura: Aftermath

Laura took the coffee from the waiter, thanking him. She looked around the crowded waiting room, searching for somewhere to sit. Anyone who was close to any of the boys who were admitted were all crowded in there, making the room a sea of red and blue Dalton uniforms. She'd already been to see Justin, who was thankfully the least injured out of all of them and now their parents were in there, wanting to talk to Justin alone.

She spotted a familiar looking boy huddled up in the corner, one of the only ones not in uniform. She couldn't quite figure out who it was, only recognised the curly hair, but made her way over to him anyway.

"You look like shit." She said bluntly. And it was true. He looked like he hadn't showered or slept in days, his hair was matted and his eyes were dull and worried."You're Blaine Anderson's brother, aren't you? Shane?"

He nodded, not bothering to say anything or even look at her. She frowned.

"Have you been to see him yet? I heard he's awake."

"Yep." He said quietly, the first word Laura heard him ever say. "Saw him for five minutes yesterday before my parents kicked me out. Haven't seen him since."

Laura frowned. "Wow, really? That sucks."

Just then a doctor came out into the waiting room and looked around the room. The younger Anderson's head shot up. "Dwight Houston?" The doctor called out. Shane's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

Laura sat down next to Shane, feeling a pang of sorrow for the boy. "Blaine's not the only one in there, is he?" She spotted a solitary tear roll down his cheek and wrapped her arm around him, knowing that it would help, even if just slightly.

"No.." He whispered, his voice cracking. "Micah just woke up but I haven't seen him because it's family only and Reed…" he bit back a sob. "Reed's in a coma and I don't know what's happening and not even his mother is allowed in to see him, so I've got no chance. I can't lose him." He keened almost silently. "I just got him. I can't lose him now. It's not fair."

Laura hugged Shane closer as he came closer to breaking down. "Shh.. it's ok. Reed's going to be fine." She soothed, not knowing what else to do. "Everything will be ok. He'll fight. He'll make sure he's ok."

"How do you know?" Shane choked. "What if he's not?"

Laura smiled sadly. "Why would he give up, when he's got someone who cares about him as much as you do? I wouldn't. He'll be ok, I promise."


	4. Van Larson: Shadowhunter

Reed stared in awe at the room. "It's so big." he whispered quietly.

Julian chuckled from behind him. "You like books?"

Reed shook his head. "No, not really. I mean, I like reading, but I'm not a book person, really. I'm more of a painter." He blushed "But it looks like the library from Beauty and the Beast."

Julian frowned, confused. "What?"

Reed blushed slightly, letting out a giggle. "Sorry, it's a mundane story tale."

Julian nodded, understanding. He started to pull Reed over to the massive fireplace at the side of the room. "I thought we could relax here for a but before we start training." He smiled, his voice softening as he watched Reed relax into one of the bean bags.

"That sounds like a good idea." Reed smiled.

"Why don't you tell me how living up amongst mundanes was?" Julian smiled.

"well, it wasn't as bad as you may think. I mean, sure it was a pain to have to put up with their obliviousness, and I did get teased a bit, always being called the boy with the cult tattoes, but it wasn't so bad." Reed continued to talk, telling Julian all about life until now. But Julian had stopped paying attention. His concentration was now wavering between that little bit of shoulder he could see, and Reed's lips.

"Except I alwa-mphmf!" Reed was cut off by Julian's lips on his own. He froze for a few seconds, before melting into the kiss.

Julian pulled away with a grin. "Sorry, couldn't resist. By the way?" Julian leant in to kiss Reed again. "Your face tastes awesome." he whispered.


	5. BatCat: Angst

"Shane, I'm sorry!"

Shane spun round to face Julian, tears threatening to fall. "Are you really? Why should I believe you?" He hissed. "You weren't sorry all those other times. You're only sorry that I found out." He smirked bitterly at the look of pure shock and horror on Julian's face. "That's right, I know. Reed told me, two weeks ago. I didn't believe him. I yelled at him, saying he was just jealous. Turns out he's the only one I can trust anymore."

Julian shot across the room, trapping open the zip that Shane was trying to yank closed. "Please, can we talk about this?" He pleaded.

"What is there to talk about?" Shane yelled. "I've done so much for you, Julian! I gave up everything to come here with you. I gave up going to Julliard, I gave up my job, my house, my family. And how do you repay me? By fucking Logan behind my back? Wow, thanks. Really appreciate it."

Julian tried to pull Shane into his arms, but Shane dodged him and moved to the other side of the room, pulling more clothes out of drawers and shoving them in his bag. "Please, Shane. I'm so sorry." he begged, "Please, please forgive me. It won't happen again, I promise."

Shane took a deep shuddering breath in. "You're right. It won't happen again." he said quietly, turning to face Julian. "As you can tell, I'm leaving. Reed's waiting at the hotel for me. He's flying back to New York tonight, and I'm going with him."

Julian's mouth went dry, his own eyes filling with tears. "No.. please. I love you.."

Shane shook his head, grabbing his bags. "No you don't." He said sadly. "Not any more." He moved to the door, looking back to take in Julian's face one last time. "I've only got one more thing to say to you. Thank you. Without all this, I wouldn't of realised how perfect Reed is for me. I wouldn't have realised that this wasn't the life I wanted. I'm going to New York, and I'm going to get into Julliard, and I'm going to be with someone who actually cares about me." He opened the door, knowing that the moment he waled through it, he would never be coming back.

"Don't bother calling. I won't pick up." he said quietly, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.


	6. Van Larson: Ties

It wasn't their first time. Oh no, it was far from it.

Everyone at Dalton automatically assumed that the couple wouldn't do _that_ for years. Reed just seemed too…. baby-penguin-like. And the two boys were quite happy to keep it a secret. But lately they had been getting a bit more… adventurous, and it was getting more difficult to keep their friends from knowing they were fucking like rabbits.

—

It had started off as an innocent movie night, cuddled up on the couch together. But their light kisses had moved onto something a bit heavier and suddenly they were on Julian's bed, grinding and moaning so loudly that at least half of Stuart had to put on headphones, thinking thta Derek had another girlfriend over.

Reed had pulled Julian's pants and underwear down to his knees and was straddling Julian's hips, his own boxers still on. He was leaning over Julian, grinding his hips down as he tied Julian's hands to the bedpost with their school ties. He pulled back, a mad grin on his face that Julian had only ever seen in private, and stripped off his boxers, wrapping a hand around his own cock and pumping slowly.

Julian watching him with dark eyes. "Reed." He groaned, tugging against the restraints. "Fuck, baby, don't tease."

Reed blinked at Julian innocently. "I'm not. But if you want me to stop.." He started to move off Julian.

"No!" Julian almost yelled. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

Reed grabbed lube from under the bed and straddled Julian again with a smirk. "That's what I thought." He lubed up his fingers and leant down to whisper in Julian's ear. "But just remember, I'm in control tonight." He sat up again and slipped his hand down past his cock, opening himself up in preparation for Julian's cock, letting out a whine as he pressed two fingers in.

Julian tugged against the restraints, moaning as he watched Reed. "Come on, _please._" He begged

Reed tutted at Julian as he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. "Good things come to those who wait." He reminded Julian, tearing open a condom with his teeth (He knew it turned Julian on more. He had no idea why, but it just did) and rolled it on to Julian's cock, lubing him up. "Lucky for you, you've been pretty good"

Julian looked at Reed, eyes begging desperatly for more, his hips thrusting up into Reed's hand and let out a whine as Reed pulled his hand away

Reed lined his entrance up with Julian's erection."I love you." He whispered before pushing himself down onto Julian's cock, moaning loudly as he felt himself being spread open, the pleasure making the pain bearable.


End file.
